1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal connector protection technology and more particularly, to a signal connector anti-theft device set, which provides a specially designed hand tool as a key for locking/unlocking a signal connector anti-theft device.
2. Description of the Related Art
CATV (Community Antenna Television) is often used to mean “Cable TV”. By means of fiber optic networks and switch nodes, radio signal is transmitted through coaxial cables and signal distributors into TV receivers or computers in individual homes to provide different services, such as broadcast TV, digital TV, on-demand entertainment, and/or high-speed internet service.
Further, when establishing a fiber optic network, coaxial cables are hung on posts or the outside walls of buildings, and signal connectors with nuts are used to connect cable ends of coaxial cables to individual signal distributors. To avoid illegal connection of TV signal. A connector stopper may be fastened to each unsubscribed signal connector. A special tool must be used to lock a connector stopper to a signal connector of a signal distributor.
FIGS. 11 and 12 illustrate a hand tool B for fastening a conventional signal connector anti-theft device A to a signal connector C of a signal distributor for anti-theft protection. The signal connector anti-theft device A comprises an outer cap A1, and an inner socket A2 accommodated in the outer cap A1. The inner socket A2 comprises a fastening means, for example, inner thread A21 at one end, and an engagement structure A22 at the other end. The engagement structure A22 comprises a conical portion A222 and a plurality of teeth A221 around the conical portion A222. The hand tool B comprises a tool shank B1 having a forked end portion B2, and a push block B21 pivotally coupled to the forked end portion B2. During installation, the tool shank B1 of the hand tool B is inserted into the outer cap A1 to stop the push block B21 axially against the conical portion A222 of the engagement structure A22, and then the hand tool B is pushed forwards to bias the push block B21 along the conical surface of the conical portion A222 into engagement with the teeth A221, and then the hand tool B1 is rotated, driving the inner thread A21 into engagement with the outer thread C1 of the signal connector C.
According to the aforesaid prior art design, the size and angle of the push block B21 must be precisely made for driving the engagement structure A22 of the inner socket AZ. However, the push block B21 and the teeth A221 may wear quickly with use. When the push block B21 or the teeth A221 starts to wear, the push block B21 may be slip from the teeth A221 during operation. Further, as this design of signal connector anti-theft device A has been intensively used in the market, an evil person can get a common hand tool easily to unfasten a signal connector anti-theft device from a signal connector of a signal distributor.
Therefore, there is a strong demand for a signal connector anti-theft device set that eliminates the aforesaid problems.